The present invention relates generally to a novel tubing valve that may be used in low and medium pressure applications in general, and in particular to a novel medical valve that may be used for example in systems for removal of urine from catheterized patients to thereby allow avoiding any contact with the patient's urine.
There are many situations in which a medical team needs to engage with liquids secretion systems as well as with diagnostic and therapeutic systems that require replacement of disposable collecting bags that contain liquids. Such engagement usually results in leakage of liquids that contaminates both the near surroundings, and the hands of the medical team with liquids such as urine, blood, or other toxic and cytotoxic matter.